


Unexpected Love of Two Nations

by Meli_9700



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meli_9700/pseuds/Meli_9700
Summary: a simple oc x zuko thing. takes place on kyoshi island. everything else will be explained in the story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own avatar the last airbender. i just own the oc.

     

_For nearly most of my life I have wondered why the world was at war. The fire nation has taken most the earth kingdom. My young siblings and I were left parentless when they destroyed our town and killed them in front of us. My father was a warrior in a small village when he meet my mother. He was an earth bender. She was from another nation. Having spent so much time with each other they were soon married and had me. Three years later the twins were born. All three of us learned to earth bend, we made my father proud. All was normal I was only six when we had started learning earth bending. When one day as I was helping my mother with dinner something strange happened………_

            It’s been eleven years since that day and ten since the death of our parents. The twins have grown to be strong earth benders. Their green eyes and semi tan skin have shown so much. In comparison to myself, I have green eyes with a mix of ember and my porcelain white skin. Our hair is a midnight black. We have lived on Kyoshi Island since our parents deaths. Having moved from the higher parts of Ba Sing Se to working for what we have here in Kyoshi Island was a hard transition for the three of us. Since then I have made friends with the kyoshi warriors and even joined their group. Suki was a huge help with everything she is the only one excluding the village elders that know my secret. A secret that I never want others to know.

            I was patrolling the woods since it was my turn with Suki and a few other girls. I was in the front since my earth bending skills are better than some of the girls.

“Hey Sarojini how is your training coming along with those scrolls.”  Suki asked.

“It’s going fine. I’m getting the hang of the moves but there has to be more to it than that.” I said but then a sound was heard. Almost as if people where talking and arguing. We took offensive and attacked the three people and their animals. Tied them up as I earth bended them together. We brought them to the village and tied them to the statue of avatar kyoshi. I stood by as Suki went to tell the elders of the intruders. When she returned we stood around and they asked to see who we were. We unblinded them so they can see who we are.

“Where are the guys that attacked us?” asked the one in the pony-tail.

“That would be us.” Said Suki

“There is no way that you girls attacked us.” He said once more. We all took that to offence.

“Excuse me” Suki said as she grabbed his collar. The water girl tried to stand up for him. Saying her brother doesn’t know what he is talking about and that he was stupid. When the young bold one spoke up on wanting to ride the elephant koi. The elder questioned him when he said he was the avatar.  Suki and the leader decided that it was best to throw them to the unagi for being imposters. When we went to attack the bold one started to air bend and was loss from the ropes. We were all shocked and the realization hit us. He was the avatar. Finally I can learn to master my bending. This could be my chance. Once they were situated I ran home. The twins Bingwen and Sumiko were practicing their earth bending.

“Saro what’s going on?” asked Sumiko.

“The avatar is on Kyoshi Island. I want to see if he can help me with my bending.” I said as I got in my training clothing. Sumiko being the girl she is ran out yelling about wanting to see him. Bingwen went on to go gather food for dinner. Once I was dressed I went and ran to the room we gave to the avatar and his friends. Getting there was easy. Getting in was harder. All the younger girls of the village where screaming and yelling for the avatar. I managed though and walked up to the door; knocking before I entered.

“Avatar… good day. I am one of the warriors that attacked you this morning.”

“Oh hello! What bring you here?” he asked.

“I am an earth bender and was hoping you could help me improve on my training.” I asked hopefully. He had a sad look on his face.

“Sorry but I only know to air bend. I’m supposed to be heading out to the northern water tribe to learn water bending.” He said. I was slightly hurt but smiled ether way.

“That’s great avatar. Please stay as long as you need to.” I said as I bowed to say goodbye. I was stopped at the door when the avatar told me to call him Aang.  

            I was dressed and was walking to the dojo when I saw the other boy that was with Aang was tied up and had fallen on the floor. It was kind of funny to see.

“So what was that about girls and fighting?” Suki stated. He looked sad so I went and untied him. He looked disappointed and walked out the dojo. Training continued as planned until almost night time. Once I was home I was greeted to the talk of how cool the avatar was by Sumiko and Bingwen asking her to shut up.

“I see you two are having fun?”

“Saro!!!” they yelled in unison as they came to hug me. I embraced the hug and went to prepare dinner.

            The next day training was the same as always when the same boy came asking to be trained as a kyoshi warrior. “Are you willing to uphold all our traditions?” Suki asked. I knew were this was going.

“Yes” he said. The next thing he knew he was wearing our uniform and had his face painted. We all laughed but left as Suki went to train him personally. Aang showed up a little before that to say something about surfing the unagi. I would be worried if I didn’t have to patrol the woods with the others. It was only around two hours that we all smelled smoke. All us warriors went and gathered in the village center. Fire nation had came and the leader was none other than a kid my age.

“Tell us where you are hiding the avatar!” he demanded when we all attacked. I was earth bending some of them away when Aang came to help. It almost seemed like we were winning when the teen started to fit Aang head on. I was watching when Aang fell down and the kid went to finish the blow. I ran towards him earth bending the fire kid away from Aang. Standing in front of Aang the kid sent a ball of fire at me. Not thinking a redirected it and shot it at one of his soldiers.  I looked at Aang and stood in a fighting stand. “Hurry get out of here. Your last hope for ending this war. Get out!” Reluctantly he left when the kid looked at me once more.

“You’re a fire bender?” he asked more in a shocked tone.

“I’m nothing like you. I’m a proud earth bender.” I said as I shot more parts of the earth at him. He threw punches and kick at me as I defended myself. Seeing that half our village was destroyed I fire whipped him and stood in a fighting stance.

“If I go with you will you leave this village alone?” I had to ask. He seemed puzzled to think it over but agreed. His men went to the ship and I went to pack my things. My siblings, the elders and Suki all sad to see me go. I did this for them and boarded the ship. Once on the deck I forced to the ground still in my uniform and hand cuffed.

“I agreed to come not as an earth kingdom citizen but as one from the fire nation.” The crew looked puzzled but this round old guy came in and helped me up.

“Prince Zuko treat our guest with more respect. I’m sorry for the way my nephew is behaving.” He said. I smiled and stood up. I turned to the prince and glared.

“Uncle she is and enemy that can earth bend.” He yelled.

“I was also fire bending you bratty prince” I yelled as I used my fans to blast fire his way. He blocked it and went to attack before his uncle stopped him.

“Zuko please let us put her in a room and we will talk of this over dinner for now we must all rest.” He said as his nephew went in the hall of the ship.

“Thank you sir. If I may ask” I said as I bowed. “Will you teach me fire bending. I have yet to fully learn the element. I know what I know from my mother and the scrolls left from avatar kyoshi.”

“I would be honored to teach you the art of fire bending young one.” He said with an equal bow.  I smiled and followed him into the ship. I was lead to my room and began to unpack my things. Removing my warrior uniform and make up. I change into my mother’s old fire nation clothing. A sleeveless traditional short cut top and boy style pants with long boots covered over with a skirt like fabric. My long black hair was braided and hanging off my shoulder. Feeling like I was okay I stepped pout and went to look for the dining hall. Finally finding it I was close to opening the door when I heard voices.

“Uncle how can you agree to train her!” the bratty prince yelled.

“Zuko her learning to actually fire bend could be very beneficial for you when training since she knows two elements and hand to hand combat.” The old guy known as uncle said. I could see his point since the avatar knows all four elements someone like myself who can bend two could be good for training.

“Uncle that doesn’t matter. We don’t even know if we can trust her and a little girl none the less” he said. That pushed me over the edge as I broke open the door and stopped towards him.

“Listen here you little bratty prince. I’m here out of my free will and to learn of a part of my life I was ripped away from. So get use to me being here!” I yelled as I sat down and waited to get served food. The two men joined me and we sat eating fish and rice. The old guy spoke up first.

“So what is your name young lady?” he asked me.

“Sarojini sir. What is your name if I may ask?” I said.

“My name is Irho and you know my nephew Zuko.” He said. I nodded and put a piece of fish in my mouth.

“Can you tell us a little about your family?” Irho asked me. I was scared for a question like that, but I tried to not let it show. I think Irho noticed and was going to tell me something but I looked up and smiled.

“Well my father was a general in Ba Sing Se. my mother was from the fire nation. Her younger brother was training to join the army. She ran away from home and traveled to Ba Sing Se where she meet my father. They fell in love and well my two younger siblings and I were born. At six my siblings and I started earth bending. My father would teach us. We never knew my mother was fire nation. The only one that knew was my father. One day I was helping my mother in the kitchen when I started fire bending. From there my mother would show me little things like control and manipulation. About a week later as my siblings and I were returning home from shopping our house was set on fire. Both my parents in there burned to death. From then on I was watching over my siblings as we left our home and made are way to Kyoshi Island. We were there for two years until you guys came. The elders knew of my bending and gave me scrolls to practice with that they received from avatar kyoshi.” I had said with a tear falling from my eye. “And now I have left my brother and sister to defend and feed themselves.”

            Irho smiled sympathetically and patted my back. I looked over at Zuko to see a face that showed he felt sorry for me. I went back to eating and fished to leave. I stood up and took my dishes to the kitchen.

“Thank you for the meal and hospitality, but please don’t feel pity. Good night.” From there I left to my room and laid in bed. Today was a wreck.


End file.
